Isle Esme My first Lemon
by Smitten4Edward
Summary: What my imagination thinks happened with Bella and Edward's first time together.


I**sle Esme Honeymoon - Edward and Bella – Edward Point of View - Lemony  
**

**Disclaimer-These characters are not mind. I wish Edward was mine but it will never happy.  
Thanks to Stephenie to making him up.  
**

**First story so be gentle with me. :) Feel free to give me some reviews.  
**  
The air was warm and sticky, even to me. I thought that this place would be best. I knew that my cool skin made Bella cold and my plan was to make everything as smooth and comfortable for her as possible. Truthfully, I was terrified and exhilarated all in one. I wanted to make love to my wife. I wanted to take her in my arms and show her how much she means to me. How much I have craved her but the voice in the back of my mind was still afraid. Afraid that I would take her and kill her all in one movement. I had to trust my devotion to her. I had to trust that my devotion would out weigh my thirst for her blood.

I watched her examine the island house and I swore that if I had a heart it would have been pounding. She was beautiful and completely mine. My Bella, my mate, my life, the very reason for my existence stood before me and at that moment I could not have loved her more. I could sense her nervousness from the rapid beat of her heart and rush of blood through her veins. "I'll go get the luggage" I spoke hoping to give her time to adjust to her surroundings and calm her nerves. Outside of the home I took a deep unnecessary breath, gathered our luggage and took it inside. I placed the bags in our room and crossed the floor to where my wife stood. "My wife", the title echoed through my head and filled me with pride and desire. I quietly crossed the floor to her and swept my cold fingers across her neck wiping away the drops of sweat that pooled there. "It's a little hot in here" I said apologetically "I thought that would be best". "Thorough" she replied and I could not help but chuckle. "I was trying to think of everything that would make this....easier". She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. She turned to face me and desire swelled within my chest.

If I a heart it would be pounding right now. Nervousness overtook me as I spoke "I was wondering....if you would like to take a midnight swim with me? I took a deep breath and smoothed my building nerves. "The water will be very warm This is the kind of beach you would approve of." "Sounds nice" she choked out unable to hide the nervousness in voice. I brushed my lips against her throat and chuckled as her overheated skin burned my mouth lightly. Desire swelled in me as the sound of her beating heart and pulsating blood radiated through my body. "Don't take to long Mrs. Cullen" I said seductively. I saw her jump slightly and the desire for her bubbled in me. "I'll meet you in the water" I said as walked to the door, shrugged out of the button up shirt that I still wore our wedding and left her alone to care for her human needs.

I walked strongly across the warm powdery sand and stared at the night sky. Fear and doubt started to form in my mind. Could I do this? Could I give her what she wanted and still keep her safe? Was I strong enough to resist the scent and temptation of her blood? What if I hurt her? I pushed my fears down in my chest and tried to believe the still small voice that echoed in my head. The voice that said that my wife would be fine, I would protect her from any danger, even the danger within myself. I could do this. I removed the remains of my clothing and hung them from a tree on the beach. I took another deep unneeded breath and walked to the water. Foam splashed on my feet as I stepped into the warm clear water. I let the warmth wash over me as thoughts of Bella's hot skin caressing mine filled my mind. I could hear sound of the shower stopping inside the house and I knew our time would be soon.

I stood in the water solid and unmoving trying to concentrate on the waves when I heard Bella open the door and pad softly across the sand. I longed to turn and watch her but I knew that her nerves could not handle me staring. I struggled to keep my composure and remain still as she dropped whatever clothing she was wearing with mine and entered the water. "It's beautiful out here" she said softly looking up at the night sky. "It's ok, I replied, but it's nothing compared to you. I turned to her and watched as her face flushed. "I'll miss that" I said placing my hands on her face. The warmth of her skin shot through my body and desire swelled within me. I could do, I could give her this experience, I could be her husband in every sense and keep her safe. I would refrain from indulging in her blood that burned my throat. "I promised we would try........I began meekly, but if I hurt you, you have to tell me". "We belong together" brushing her lips on mine. I took her in my arms and molded her body to mine. "Forever" was the last thing I said before I crushed my lips on to hers.

The heat of her body and the warmth of the water was almost to much for me. Desire for my wife raged in my chest. I had to have her. In one fast swoop I swept my bride up into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her arms clamped around my neck as she tried to pull me closer to her. Her bare breast pressed against my chest and our tongues danced as her taste filled my mouth. Her body felt like fire on my skin and I groaned with desire for her. I walked slowly out of the water, never ending our embrace, never unwrapping her beautiful legs from my body. I held her close and walked to the house leaving our clothes in the trees behind us.

I laid her gently on the soft white bed and stood back to admire her beauty. The look of her body, perfect to me and the smell of her arousal was intoxicating. A small reminder to not lose my composure flashed in my mind and quickly disappeared as she reached for me. "Edward" she purred "Come and lay with me". Her warm hands took mine and pulled me toward her. I fell into the bed and groaned as she leapt onto me pressing her lips to mine. My body responded immediately. Her hot lips nibbled at my neck causing me to jump and grip the blankets under us. Her hands roamed my chest leaving a trail of fire behind. "Bella" I groaned. "You are going to kill us both, I can't lose myself like this". She leaned on my chest and looked into my eyes, I could see nothing but pure passion there. "You won't hurt me Edward, you love me" she whispered into my ear. "Don't move I want to do this for you". I struggled to not take her in my arms as she bit and licked her way down my chest. I was not used to being in such a submissive position it was both frustrating and exhilarating.

Her hot breath paused above my hard arousal and I growled loudly. Her eyes locked with mine. She bent slowly and took the tip of my cool member into to mouth. The warmth was blinding. My hands ripped at the sheets under me. Pleasure flowed through me. Her mouth engulfed me scrapping her teeth over me. I groaned at the light pressure. Her beautiful face flushed with pleasure and I found myself unable to look away. Pressure built in my body, the scent of her arousal and blood surrounded me and mouth filled with venom. "Bella" I exclaimed. "Stop, I need a minute". She stopped immediately and popped up looking concerned. "Are you okay". I pressed a finger to her lips and whispered. "I just need a minute darling". I swallowed hard and forced the venom back down my throat.

I traced the curve of her hip slowly and took a few deep breaths. She moaned softly at my touch and fell back into the pillows. I slid my fingers over her arms lightly. Her breath caught in her chest. I let my fingers graze along her neck and breast. Her body was exquisite. I gently squeezed her nipple and she jumped lighting a fire within me. I slid my fingers down her belly and paused over her hot arousal. The heat coming off of her was a magnet for me. I stroked her lightly unable to believe how wet she was. She groaned loudly arching her body against my hand. I slid my fingers through her wetness and flicked her bud. She screamed loudly. "Oh Edward, don't stop. Don't stop" she cried. I was enjoying giving her this pleasure and inspecting her body. I didn't want to stop. I flicked her bud again and slid a cool finger inside of her warmth. She ground her body into my hand. I moved my finger in and out of her warmth. She squirmed and moaned at me begging for release. Desire swelled in my chest. I wanted to give her this. "Come for me Bella, come on my hand". I pushed my fingers into her harder and faster until I felt her release.

I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my lips. Her taste was intoxicating second only to her blood. I longed to taste her. I leaned down to her wetness and tasted her deeply. Drinking in the sweet flavor. She groaned again. "Edward, please I need you inside me". She leaned up, pressed her lips to mine and pulled me down on top of her. "You won't hurt me" she said reassuringly. I positioned myself at her entrance, desire raging through my body. I couldn't hurt her. I slowly pushed myself into her body. Her warmth surrounded me and set my skin on fire. She made me mad with desire. "Oh Edward" she yelled scratching her nails along my back. "Harder, harder Edward" she moaned loudly. I saw stars before my eyes as I pushed myself into her with more force. I wanted her to scream. I wanted her to yell my name. I wanted her body, every piece of her. I felt the venom fill my mouth again. I leaned down to her neck. One bite and I could taste the blood that rushed through her body. My mouth watered. I growled and sunk my teeth into the pillow by her head tossing feathers and bits of fabric around the room. I grabbed Bella's arms and pinned them above her head. Her body was like nothing I had ever felt before. Pressure built in my stomach. "Edward" she screamed "I'm gonna come, come with me, come inside of me". I slammed my body into her trying to remember that with to much force I could break her bones. "Come" I growled, barely recognizing my own voice. Her legs clamped around my hips. I grabbed another pillow from the bed and ravaged it with my teeth. Showers of feathers floated through the air. "Bella" I groaned at her screams. The feeling of her orgasm sent me over the edge and I filled her body with my release. I slumped down beside her on the bed and cradled my wife in my arms. "Are you ok" I asked gently. "That was amazing" she replied with a yawn. "I'm perfect". I pulled her close to my chest and held her until I felt her drift off to sleep.


End file.
